Monday is the worst daymaybe
by morning means KH
Summary: "Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic believe it or not!" I groaned and pushed my head under the pillow.  "Demyx!" I shouted. The singing didn't stop..." Funny day indeed!XD Rated M for safety  yaoi in the end


_A little story about Axel's day without Roxas…;)__ Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) in the end! Of course, I do not own the characters. They belong to the SquareEnix and Disney. _

**Monday is the worst day…maybe**

It was Monday-morning. You may think that it is the worst morning of the week. Well, your Monday is nothing to comparing mine. It all started with a lovely singing voice, from my private bathroom…

I was dreaming about flying with a dragon, a quite lovely blond sitting in front of me and smiling.

My hands were around his waist and my hair tickling his ear. I leaned closer and whispered:

"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

What the hell?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my bed, alone, and that awful song just keeps going in my head. No, it's not in my head; it's coming from my bathroom!

"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic believe it or not bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

I groaned and pushed my head under the pillow.

"Demyx!" I shouted. The singing didn't stop.

"Demyx!" I shouted again, louder this time and throw the pillow away. Now I heard him closing the water. A minute past and the door opened. A wet musician stood at the doorframe.

"Good morning Axel!" Demyx smiled and walked to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in MY bathroom and singing so loud that even the dead can hear you!" I asked furious.

"Now, now Axel. Don't be like that. I think it's more pleasant to wake 'cos the music and not to the alarm clock", the blond grinned. Anger grew in me and if the look could kill…Let's say, there would be one musician left in the world. That's a little shame to be honest. But I'm not gonna tell Demyx that!

"Demyx, you have five seconds to get out of my room or…" I hissed between my teeth. He noticed my tone and walked to the door.

"Ok-hey, fine. I'm going. But I'm not gonna be your wake-up-call anymore. You have to stick on alarm clock."

"I didn't ask a wake-up-call! Now, get out!" I made my point clear for throwing my clock to the "singer". He was quicker and the clock hit to the closed door.

"If the day gets worse, I will watch that romantic-movie with Marly and Larxene…" I whispered and climbed up from the covers.

I really should think about first before promising anything! I should have known there's always something else waiting back of the corner…

"Hello Axel. You have a minute?" a short female asked me when I was finishing my breakfast. Not waiting my answer, she pulled out a chair and sat in front of me. I saw right away, it wouldn't be anything good.

"Sure, what's up, Larx?" I made it clear that I wasn't interested at all.

"Axel, you know you're my little darling and I love you, but when it comes to my private stuff…well let's say I have almost killed my dog when it pissed on my bed", she started with a little glint in her eyes.

"You compared me for your dog? That's cruel, Larx!" I played being wounded and bit my egg bread.

"No, no Axel-babe! I don't compare you; I'm just saying that you should think about what would happen to YOU if you touch my stuff…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"So what's your point?" I asked even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Larxene put a perfume bottle on the table. My eyes widened and I stared the bottle if it was full of toxic and Larxene was going to make me drink it. If it really would include poison I'm sure she had poured it in my morning coffee. That's how pissed off she looked like.

"You know what this is?" she asked sweetly.

"Ymm...no…" was my brilliant answer. She glanced me and smirked.

"But I know. It's my perfume or so I thought when I used it this morning".

I gulped.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, but women are not so pleased if they smell like vinegar!" she shouted and threw the bottle on the wall. It cracked into pieces. I felt chilly back of my neck, but I tried to look cool.

"How you know it was me? I would never do that to you! If it was…let see…Vexen? I always have known he has the weirdest sense of humour…"

"Axel! I'm this close to use my _kunai_ on you", Larxene warned with icy-voice. I squinted at her and made a very quick move to the door.

All I lost was a little tip of my hair and a piece of my jackets hem. That's a very good survive if you're against the very pissed off Savage Nymph…

It was almost midday when I realised I hadn't seen the blond youth from my dream on the whole day. Usually I catch him after the breakfast. I was wondering where he was that day…

"Zexion!" I shouted when I recognized the blue hair. Zexion turned around and waited until I reached him.

"What now number eight? I'm in a hurry…" his voice was impatient.

"Have you seen Roxas?" I let out a question, hope shining in my eyes.

"Today? No, I haven't".

My frame fell a little. Zexion looked at me and then opened his mouth.

"Axel? Do you know what day it is?"

I lifted my eyes back to the other man's face.

"No, why?" I asked with a small interest.

"Oh, never mind", was the reply and before I managed to do anything, he was gone. My eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud, but then remembered my task to find my lover, and I didn't pay the slightest attention for the weird 'bookworm' anymore.

I searched everywhere: from high towers, long corridors, dark corners, even from Vexen's lab, but did not find the anxious young boy. I asked other members if Roxas had been sent on a mission, but they didn't have any information. I got a little bit scarred: maybe the blond is in danger or lost! But those thoughts quickly faded away. It would be most unlikely that Roxas will be in danger. I had to admit that the little youth sure know how to fight! And there's no way he would lost.

"He is too proud for that", I smirked when remembered those many quarrels when Roxas hasn't been able to give up.

Suddenly I felt that someone was watching at me. I didn't move my head, but I glanced to the right side of the one extended hall. I caught a little slice of the black coat.

"Hello Xigbar", I greeted sweetly and turned around.

One moment The Freeshooter looked disappointed when I have so easily noticed him, but after a second he was smiling widely.

"Hello for you, number eight", he made a ridiculous bow. I watched him carefully. It wasn't a secret that Xigbar was the craziest member of the Organization. He beat even Vexen and his horrible laughter.

"What do you want?" I asked. Xigbar's smile widened even more.

"What should I reply to that tempting question?"

I lifted my eyebrow up and decided I didn't want to hear anything more.

"Yeah, you should really think about that..." I said and had about to walk away when Xigbar's next words stopped me.

"You're looking for dear Roxie, don't ya? I may know where he is..."

My eyes narrowed and I tried to stay calm.

"I give you an advice _Xiggy_: don't ever call him 'Roxie' in front of him. You will lose your other eye too and maybe couple fingers", I smirked poisonously.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot that you are the only one, who can call him with a girly name. My bad", Xigbar said, but anyone could tell, he wasn't really sorry. I felt the angry fire rising in me, but I remained cool.

"Yep, my privilege. So are you going to tell me where he is, or not? 'Cos if you're just trying to piss me off, forget it!" my voice rose a little and that displeased me even more. The scared-face man was pretty aware about my irritation and he smirked slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. No need to get angry, man. I just wanna make a chitchat with ya", he said and took a step forward.

"Yeah, I don't. I want you to tell me if there's any chance your, clearly, damaged brains could remember what you know about Roxas..."

"Oh, I know lots about him! Did you know that sometimes he..." Xigbar's sentence was cut out by the loud singing which was getting closer. We both starred to the end of the corridor with interrogative expressions.

"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" the voice was singing.

I sighed when I recognised the song: it was the same damn song which was my "wake up-call" in that morning. I glanced at Xigbar. The man looked surprised and- I wasn't sure if I saw it right- a little bit scarred. The voice was getting closer and now we could see the source: dirty blond with a Mohawk and blue sitar.

"Oh, fuck..." Xigbar breathed. My lips curved into a grin: I'm gonna like this!

Demyx has noticed us and started to run the rest few meters.

"Xiiiiggbaaarrr!" he yelled and before the black haired man could do anything, he was knot down to the floor.

"Xiggy! Why I'm so glad I found you! I have so much to tell! This was the best day!" Demyx seated himself onto the other man's stomach and started to tell endless stories about his "so wonderful" day. I couldn't help a little laugh. Xigbar headed his angry eye on me. I lowered my head and whispered:

"That's your "chitchat". Enjoy", made a portal and vanished.

"Maybe the day IS getting better..." I thought smiling.

Even though Demyx's appear was really welcome, I wasn't any more informed than I was before the conversation with Xigbar. But when I really thought about it, I was almost sure he didn't even know where Roxas had disappeared.

"Damn you, Rox! Where the hell are you?" I mumbled when crossing the court yard, again. It would be a dinner time soon and my steps took me closer and closer to the diner hall. Suddenly I heard someone talking. I sharpened my ears.

"Oh, how are you today my lovely sweeties? Is there water enough? I bet you want something to eat…"

I recognized the voice: Marluxia. But what on earth he was doing? Slowly I tiptoed to the nearest bushes. The voice came behind them. I lifted my head so I could see the pink haired man.

"My little rosie-doisies! I love you so much!" Marluxia song and then I realised he was talking to the flowers! A little chuckle escaped from my lips before I could stop it. In a second Marluxia was on his feet and a dangerous-looking scythe in his hand he turned around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" number eleven said firmly, but I could tell there was also a hint of panic in his voice. I cursed in my mind for getting caught, but there wasn't escape. So I rose as cool as I could from the bushes and faced the other member.

"Why hello Marly!" I smirked.

"You know, it's the first sign of losing it when you start to talking to yourself".

I almost regretted those words when I saw the furry in Marluxia's eyes. I prepared myself for a fight; never underestimate a guy who has pink hair, 'cos then you will lose.

But instead for a battle, my "co-worker" made a small gesture and the weapon disappeared. My brow lifted a little: that really wasn't something I thought he would do.

"Maybe you're right, Axel dear. Maybe I'm losing it. Maybe I am crazy", Marluxia sighed. Now my eyes were almost popping out: is this really number Eleven, the Graceful Assassian?

A few seconds past and I didn't know what to say.

"So you agree? I knew it!" man said and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"No, no! I mean I was just stunned by the question 'cos…Because you aren't crazy at all!" I managed finally opened my mouth. He looked at me behind the gloved fingers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure! I mean think about Vexen or, or Xigbar! Yes, Xiggy is definitely the craziest of all! And you can't be mentally healthy if you read all the time!" I could see him to think and then obviously he decided not to be sad anymore.

"You're right, Axel! Those other creeps are far crazier!"

I sighed for relief in my head.

"So if the problem is solved, I'm going on my way…" I started to walk towards the main building.

"And I'm going to feed these little babies. Are you dady's little roses? Yes you are, yes you are!"

I rolled my eyes and continued my walk.

"Crazy is crazy, you can't help it", I thought and laughed when I heard "flower-boy" starting a new song.

I was far from laugh when the evening came. I haven't found Roxas anywhere and I was REALLY worried and angry.

"What in the name of all worlds he has been thinking! I'm so gonna kill him when I found that little brat!" I shouted out loud when I was walking back to my room.

I opened the door, slammed it shout and fell on to the bed.

"If you gonna kill me, go ahead and try", a familiar voice came from the corner. My head popped up and I was on my feet faster than you can say 'Kingdom Hearts'.

"Roxas! Where the fuck have you been?" I shouted and stepped towards his frame. A little chuckle escaped from the blond's mouth.

"You're always so cool, Axel. Where is that coolness now?" he asked and moved away from the shadow. I was going to answer him with all my venom, but my brain completely stopped when I saw him. The usual black coat was gone. The moonlight showed bare arms and chest, a delicate neck and flat stomach. He didn't wear anything but black shorts. I gulped: was this the same Roxas who always avoid my touch and angrily ask me to stop when I was flirting with him?

"Rox? What…" I began.

"You know what day it is?" he asked. It took a little before I caught his words.

"Wha-? That was what Zexion asked. No, what is so special in this day?" I asked, puzzled. Roxas smiled. Oh, that sexy smile of his! He took few steps and stood right in front of me. His hand went my neck and soon I felt his lips on my own. Instantly I responded for the kiss and caught myself drowning in to his touches. His fingers curled around the back of my head, his hips pushed lightly on my own and his tongue made circles in my mouth. I moaned and gripped him by both hands to the embrace. He smiled and the heated kiss was over, for my disappointment.

"It's 13th of August."

"..."

"You know, 13th of 8".

"…"

Roxas smiled again and punched me little in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked though it really didn't hurt.

"And where were you the whole day anyway?"

He looked at me for a moment.

"Well, me and Namine were thinking what we could buy for you. It is "our day" after all…"

"Yours and Namine's?" I was completely lost. That deserved another light punch.

"No, stupid. Me and you. Don't you get it? I'm thirteen and you are..."

"Eight", I continued when a realisation hit me. We both smiled and a moment we just stared each others eyes, but then I broke the silence.

"So, what did you two found for me? Something sweet?" I asked with grin, 'cos I thought I knew the answer. Roxas grinned too.

"Maybe, if you think this is sweet..." he whispered the last word and reached on to my lips. When we broke apart, I had difficulties to catch my breath.

"Hell, yeah", I managed to say and caught his lips again.

The start of the day wasn't exactly the best ones but the evening…Let's say it really improved my opinion about Mondays… Forever.

_Thank you for reading all the way down here. __ Please, tell me what you think. Sorry about the mistakes I think there are, though I have read this thousands of times. But oh my I have the best time to writing this! :D Akuroku 4ever 3 ;)_


End file.
